Puppy Love
by Katarasan41
Summary: Valentine's Day. The Otaku Sisters invent a new kind of chocolate using Nonoko's special ingredient: Candor potion. What they don't know is a certain box they made that they gave to Narumi and Misaki gave unexpected effects. NaruMisaki cuteness !
1. Chocolates

Why the heck did I decide to start a NEW fic when I have one which was abandoned and is far from complete? Why am I typing this while playing hangman on Skype with BlackCat2202?? Why did I make another fanfic with Narumi in it?? WHY DO I UPDATE VERY SLOWLY??

Because I write at my own pace and style. Period.

I DO care about the readers (if any), but I'm just typing random stuff coming from my head. XDDDD

More power to the NaruMisaki fandom!! 33333333

* * *

Chapter 1 – Chocolates

"HOTARUHOTARUHOTARUHOTARU!!" Mikan came in the Hotaru's lab rushing towards her best friend. With open arms, she was going to hug her. But, even if the same thing happened every single morning, she still did it hoping Hotaru's reaction would be different...

Every action has an equal and opposite reaction.

"Ooof!" And guess who was hit by the Horse Hoof Glove...

"This really isn't the time for you to disturb me..." Hotaru continued putting mixtures into a big machine she built. In the lab with her were Anna and Nonoko, also at work. Nonoko was mixing potions, which Anna put in her concoction that Hotaru put in the machine. Coming out of the machine were chocolates of different shapes.

"...Chocolates...?" Mikan inquisitively stared at the output of the machine as it put the chocolates into heart-shaped boxes.

"Why, of course, Mikan! It's already Valentines' Day today!" Anna smiled while mixing chocolate.

"But these chocolates are different... These will make the person you give them to confess their true feelings!" Nonoko smirked with confidence as she put the last drop of potion on Anna's mixture. "Oh no, I ran out of Candor potion... I'll get some in my collection in the next room!" Nonoko left the room as Anna cleaned her bowl by putting all the chocolate into the machine.

"This will really net us a lot of money..." Hotaru placed a large penguin-shaped container in front of the machine as the penguin container took in all the chocolate boxes.

"Ne, Hotaru, can I eat one?" Mikan went closer to the penguin and drooled.

"No." Hotaru closed the penguin shut. As Mikan stared with hunger, Tsubasa opened the door to the lab.

"There you are, Mikan!" He grabbed her arm and led her out.

"Tsubasa-sempai! Where are we going?"

"Let's go to the S.A. Classroom! We're all there celebrating this day!" Tsubasa smiled and brought her out of the lab.

"Thank goodness she's gone..." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru... This is the only potion I found that was left... Do you still have ingredients for it, Anna?" Nonoko entered the room with another tube of potion.

"Actually, the ingredients I have is enough for one more mixture..." Anna checked the drawers.

"In fact, it seems like the penguin won't be able to handle another box..." Hotaru tapped the penguin container.

"Let's give it to Misaki-sensei then! We can both test it on him... and find out who he really likes!!" Anna and Nonoko squealed at the thought of them actually being the true love interests of Misaki-sensei...

"Fine with me." Hotaru sat down on her computer chair and calculated the possible amounts they can get if the chocolates were sold. Anna and Nonoko made the mixture, put it into the machine, and got the box which contained the chocolate.

"We're off then, Hotaru!" Anna and Nonoko held the box with mischievous grins.

"Have fun, and don't forget to tell me what happened. I won't be selling these unless you come back and do so."

"Sure thing!"

* * *

"Hm? Chocolates?" Misaki-sensei turned to the pair of girls looking up to him with puppy eyes. On his table were already a pile of chocolate boxes, but most of them had tricky effects on the box, such as giving the guy bad breath, or letting any other girl faint when touching the person who ate the chocolate.

"Maa, Misaki-sensei, another one?" Narumi was laughing, going to Misaki-sensei.

"You don't have to brag about all the things you received, I'd be happy if you took any of mine. But all the chocolates you received were given to you because of the people who want revenge on you!" Misaki-sensei slapped his forehead as he pointed to Narumi's table with twice as much boxes as Misaki's.

"Don't worry, Misaki-sensei! These chocolates don't have any effects!" Anna giggled and opened the box.

"Well... if you say so..." He suspiciously took one and ate it. Anna's and Nonoko's eyes started sparkling.

"...It tastes good." Misaki casually complimented.

"Oh, really? Do you mind if I have a taste?" Narumi looked at the tempting chocolates. He didn't have a taste of any pleasant chocolate that day because of what all the tricky effects the chocolates he had could've done to him.

"Oh... uhh.. sure..." Nonoko nervously laughed and was shocked when Misaki didn't say anything. Anna, harboring the same expression as Nonoko, showed the box to Narumi.

"Maybe Misaki-sensei didn't like anybody..." Anna whispered to Nonoko.

"Well, if he didn't, I bet Narumi-sensei does..." Nonoko replied and watched Narumi's face carefully with Anna.

"...Ah, you're right, Misaki-sensei! It tastes great!" Narumi licked his fingers clean and beamed at the two girls.

"Oh... uh... really? Ahahahaha.. Thank you..!" Nonoko and Anna sweatdropped and left the box on Misaki's table. They quickly went out of the faculty room and looked for Hotaru.

"We should tell Hotaru! I can't believe it didn't work on them..."

"Yeah!"

* * *

"GIVE ME THOSE PICTURES NOW, IMAI!!" Ruka rode an eagle chasing Hotaru, while Hotaru rode her Swan Scooter releasing blackmail pictures to the roaring fangirls below. She noticed that two of those in the crowd were Anna and Nonoko, calling for her help. She lowered her scooter as Ruka lowered to her level, but ended up being taken by the crowd.

"Hotaru! Both Narumi and Misaki didn't react when they ate the chocolate!" Anna panicked.

"We were thinking that maybe they didn't have any love interest... but..." Nonoko fretted.

"Love interest? Oh, you should've said that some time ago... I know someone with a definite love interest..." Hotaru grabbed Ruka's sleeve from the crowd and dragged him out.

"IMAI YO--" She swiftly inserted a chocolate from a chocolate box she was carrying that came from the penguin.

Ruka blushed and became shocked. It was as if his heart was beating really, really fast. He clutched his shirt and tried to stop himself from speaking.

"I... I... I... I... I l-l-l-l... I l-l-l-l-li-li-like..." Ruka was stuttering really badly. Satisfied, Hotaru ignored him and turned to the pair.

"Well, it seemed to have worked on Ruka. Maybe it doesn't work on adults, or maybe Narumi and Misaki do have problems. They _are_ old men..." Hotaru carelessly said and invited Anna and Nonoko to ride the scooter.

"Ahh... maybe that_ is_ so..." Anna wondered as the Otaku sisters sped back to the lab.

"Come on, we've got some chocolates to sell."

* * *

I think this is rather longer then the other fic chapters I made... Ahehehehe... Well, why didn't Narumi and Misaki react to the chocolate? Could it have been the _Can_dor potion? Hmm? Bwahahaha.

Sorry, no PUPPY love _in _this chapt_e_r yet, but I hope it'll come soon.

Oh, and candor means some kind of direct honesty. I love the Thesaurus... The Thesaurus really helps, lol. I think it's more helpful than a dictionary... XDDDD

Grammatical mistakes are probably a lot in this one... I'm suffering in... (looks at room temperature thing...) 36 DEGREES HEAT I DUNNO IF IT'S CELSIUS/FAHRENHEIT ;;


	2. Mischief

Okay, okay, I understand that I had this since I think last week and I was so occupied I didn't even upload the chapter! ;.; This is considered rather sinful for me.. xD (and to think I'm halfway done with Chapter 3...)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Mischief**

The Otaku Sisters were preparing to sell their "Love Confession" chocolates over there in Central Town, where many Alices, mostly Technical Ability types, sold different products especially for that day.

"Hotaru, how many filled penguin containers do we have?" Anna asked cleaning up her little cooking area.

"15." Hotaru coolly said.

"Oh, yay! That means we really have a lot to sell!" She replied and grinned widely.

"But I'm still wondering why the chocolates didn't work on Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei..." Nonoko said worriedly looking at the Candor potion tube.

"Stop worrying about that, Nonoko. I'm sure we didn't do anything wrong..." Anna comforted her as Hotaru finished aligning the 15 large penguins.

"Let's go, Anna, Nonoko." Hotaru invited them to ride on her Swan Scooter.

"But how..." Before Nonoko's question could be answered, Hotaru moved the Scooter, and the penguins followed them instantly as a line.

Before they knew it, they were already exiting the lab with a line of penguins following them.

* * *

Central Town was known to be a really active and fun place for all the people in Alice Academy, but this time, the whole place was decorated with pink and red, hearts and cupids. The place was filled with either couples enjoying themselves, or groups of students of the same gender plotting some kind of revenge against a certain person.

At one spot in Central Town, though, was the Valentines' Day bazaar. All the "special" products for that day were sold there... There were even chocolate-flavored heart-shaped fluff puffs!

The Otaku sisters landed on a spot that said "reserved" in that bazaar.

"Is this our spot, Hotaru? Wow! Our spot is so seen!" Anna exclaimed and helped Hotaru arrange the chocolate boxes and set up the stall.

When they finally finished setting up the stall, costumers finally started coming.

"Oh, there are Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei! Sumire and her friends too!" Nonoko pointed out.

"...Hm? Nonoko-chan? Anna-chan? So you were with Imai-san!" Narumi beamed at them then looked at the banner of the stall.

"Love...confession..." Sumire read.

"Ahahaha... So was that what you made Misaki-sensei taste a while ago? Good thing it didn't seem to work on us..." Narumi sweatdropped while staring at the banner.

"It worked on Ruka." Hotaru frankly said.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh... really?! What did he say then?" One of Sumire's friends asked, obviously full of interest.

"...I didn't notice." Hotaru replied. She already knew what he would've said though.

"WHAT?! WELL, WE BETTER BUY ONE RIGHT NOW AND SEE!" Sumire held out her wallet and dropped several bills, and so did the girls with her.

"Hmm... This seems interesting..." Narumi turned to Misaki.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Just go buy one if you want to, but make sure you don't use it on me..." Misaki looked away.

"Okay, then, one box for me!" Narumi also gave Hotaru a few bills and got a chocolate box.

"LET'S GO AND TEST THESE ON NATSUME AND RUKA!!" Sumire and company excitedly ran away and searched for the two boys.

"Haha... I bet these will work now... Thanks!" Narumi opened the box.

"Thanks for the rabbits..." Hotaru muttered to herself.

"Hm? The chocolates seem to have a darker color on this one... Oh well..."

Nonoko's eyes widened at his words. Misaki raised his eyebrow.

"What do you--" Narumi shot a piece of chocolate into Misaki's mouth.

"Good aim, Narumi-sensei!" He congratulated himself. Misaki hoped to spit out the chocolate, but his being shock just made him swallow it before he got a chance to say anything.

The three girls at the stall were eager to hear something from Misaki.

And it actually seemed to work on him.

"I...I...I...OH SHI--I!! I..!" Misaki ran away furiously.

"Misaki-sensei, wait!! Narumi chased him and ran as fast as he did.

Anna's and Nonoko's eyes widened.

"Why did the chocolate work on him NOW?" Anna asked Nonoko.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Nonoko bit her nails and looked at the pile of boxes at their stall.

* * *

"I! I! I! I!" Misaki was still running, but he didn't notice that he was already running into the forest.

"Misaki-sensei!" And Narumi was still chasing him. Tired, Misaki finally stopped and hid behind a tree.

"I.. l-l-l-l-ike-like-like-Seri-NA-NA-NA!!" Misaki stuttered, but seemed to mutter a few more words to himself. Narumi hesitantly approached him and stared at him. He started smiling, but he couldn't resist laughing at Misaki.

So he laughed hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Narumi leaned his back on another tree and held his stomach.

"YOU!!" Misaki's eye twitched badly at Narumi as his cheeks flushed a deep red.

Narumi was still laughing.

* * *

"Well, Nonoko, if the chocolate that you gave Misaki-sensei didn't work, then there was probably something wrong with the potion you got. That means only the box you gave Misaki-sensei has problems. At least the boxes we have don't have any problems." Hotaru took a box and opened it.

"Maybe it was expired or something..." Anna tried to reason out.

"Hmmm... Maybe you're right. But I have a feeling that someone is playing a trick on us... I was sure the potion's label was 'Candor'..." Nonoko wondered.

"Oh really? We have a secret admirer?" The pair laughed as Hotaru smirked.

* * *

A Middle School student was walking out of Hotaru's lab. He was watching the Central Town using her laptop. As he stopped in front of Nonoko's stock room, he laughed evilly.

"I'm going to get revenge on you...Imai Hotaru..." Tashiro continued to go out of the building with a wicked smile.

* * *

"Cheers!!" A group of S. A. Students yelled and drank more beer. Everyone was laughing and having fun, including Mikan, of course.

"Tsubasa-sempai, why are we here again?" Mikan asked.

"Well, most of the blackmail and revenge people who come from Central Town buy their goodies at this time. In the afternoon, most of them go to the different department buildings and give them to the people they either like or want revenge on..." Tsubasa pointed outside the window. "So if we go there during the afternoon, most of the people who want to blackmail wouldn't be there anymore!" he explained himself.

"You just don't want the girls playing tricks on you again..." Misaki hit his head with a bucket.

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

"NOTHING." Misaki pouted and stuck out her tongue at him.

Mikan looked out the window and saw Central Town overflowing with people.

"Wow.. There are really a lot of people there..." Mikan was amazed by all of them, and while she looked out the window, she noticed two people in a gap in the forest near the building.

"Oh look! I think those are Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei!" She pointed out.

"Oh?" Tsubasa and Misaki looked out the window and saw them.

"Ah, yes, I heard that Jinno-sensei told them to look out for items in Central Town with grave effects..." Noda-sensei peeked.

"Let's go to them! Maybe they're being victimized!" Mikan laughed and skipped out of the room.

Tsubasa and Misaki, very, very suspicious of why the two teachers were out there in the woods, alone, decided to follow Mikan.

* * *

Ack long chapter x.x (for me at least)

Still haven't checked for grammar... Sigh...  
Oh and I hope the lines won't disappear again like last time... --

Oh and please try to forget how far the building and the Central Town is. xDDD Let's just say Narumi and Misaki are very fit people and run away... really, really fast, and that Mikan has good eyesight!! XD I'm so sorry for being unrealistic


	3. Yellow and Brown

Ohmai. I finished this last night (erm, this morning? XDDDDDDDDD) and it took me the WHOLE DAY TODAY TO LOG-IN AND UPDATE! Oh well.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Yellow and Brown

A yellow puppy with purple eyes was barking continuously at a brown puppy with brown eyes.

But the brown puppy was barking more furiously than the yellow puppy.

Why are there suddenly puppies with the same hair color and eye color of Narumi and Misaki?

* * *

"Argh you, Narumi..." Misaki growled at him while Narumi didn't stop throwing fits of laughter.

"Sorry, Misaki-sensei, I really couldn't help it!" Narumi tried to stop laughing, but still found it hard to contain his laughter.

"The nest time you try to plot something like this against me I swear..." Misaki-sensei grunted and pointed at the box that was still with Narumi.

Suddenly, a blinding light emanated from their stomachs.

* * *

"RooRoo, WOOFwoofRwoofWOOFrwooooof?!" (Misaki-sensei, what will we do now?!) Narumi-puppy worriedly asked Misaki-puppy with begging puppy eyes.

"RUFF RUFF BARK RAWR BRAAAUUUWRFFF!#!!" (THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU !#!!) Misaki-puppy's tail went erect and he... or it... barked madly and Narumi-puppy.

"RooRoo rawr rawr rooww rawr ruuuuuuffff.." (What did I do!? It can't be the chocolate's fault. Maybe there was something seriously wrong with the one we ate much earlier than that...) Narumi-puppy's tail fell and his eyes watered. He was whimpering and trying to make Misaki-puppy pity him in some way. Not as if Misaki-puppy would pity the guy... erm, puppy... who tried to make him confess his love interest.

"I'm really thinking, why would those two teachers actually be out here alone?" Tsubasa jokingly said Mikan and Misaki laughed.

"ROUFF ROUFF RA--" Misaki-puppy was about to panic after hearing voices... HUMAN voices... But Narumi-puppy stopped him by licking his cheek.

'...He just licked my cheek...' Misaki-puppy imagined both of them as humans and Narumi licking his cheeks.

'AHHHHHHH!!'

"Rrrooof ruffffuuu... Roofoo? Rawrrrarawr." (Should we get our clothes and belongings... or leave them hear for the three of them to get? We can't show up like this.) Narumi-puppy pointed his snout to their clothes and the chocolate box. He tried to bark a little softly so they wouldn't be heard.

"...Rawrfff... Ruff roff raff bruff braff." (...I think we should leave our things with them, but we better watch out for our important things like our wallets...)

"RooRoo, Rawrawruuuururu rowrwoffrooofroo..." (Misaki-sensei, let's try snatching the wallets when they're there, then make them realize that our wallets are gone so they can get it...)

Both puppies hurried to their own clothes and sniffed for their wallets, but before they could bite their wallets, they heard a shriek right behind them.

"HOW CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTEEEEEE!!" Mikan pointed at Narumi-puppy and Misaki-puppy, squealing as if Hotaru just kissed. The two people who accompanied her, though, weren't concerned about the puppies at all.

They were, instead, staring at the clothes of the teachers that they previously saw together on that spot. Their clothes, along with whatever else they had, were just lying there. On the ground.

Their eyes grew wider with disbelief and shock. They looked so speechless and disturbed, that they didn't notice Mikan calling their attention.

"Tsubasa-sempai! Misaki-sempai! Look! They're so cute!"

For a second, Tsubasa glanced at Misaki, and they found themselves staring at each other, but quickly looked away and stared back at the clothes.

Narumi-puppy and Misaki-puppy weren't moving from where they were at all. But the latter had disgust written all over his face, while the former maintained his cute, innocent look in front of Mikan to amuse her. He was wagging his tail and trying to make himself cuter.

'Th-th-they c-can't b-b-be...' Tsubasa stuttered, 'Doing...THAT... in this f-f-fo-forest...?!'

Misaki still stared at the clothes, but unconsciously multiplied herself into who-knows-how-many.

"Doing what?" Mikan asked, with an innocent but curious expression.

"Uhhhh..." Misaki turned deep red and started laughing nervously. Tsubasa rode along and laughed with Misaki.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Tsubasa and Misaki defended themselves, as Misaki's clones multipled, and the laughs became louder. They could almost imagine how Mikan's reaction would be when she finds out what they've been thinking. Kokoro, the mind-reader, popping out of nowhere would've meant terrible timing.

"Oh!" Mikan just noticed the clothes on the floor and pointed at them when she took her attention off the puppies, now waiting for them to take the clothes.

The laughter came to a halt, and Misaki's clones disappeared.

"Ahehehe... I wonder why they're there..." Tsubasa said, sounding as if he was hiding something instead of not knowing anything.

"They must've tried out new garments!" Mikan cheerfully said out of the blue. "Maybe there were too many people in Central Town, so they tried them in the forest!" She giggled and smiled as if clothes was something anyone at all would leave lying on the ground.

"Hahaha!" Tsubasa and Misaki laughed with her as they still thought about the clothes deeply.

'Oh no, what are we going to do? It doesn't look like they're going to get our clothes!' Narumi-puppy thought, while Misaki-puppy seemed to be more concerned about something else.

"RooRoo?" (Misaki-sensei?)

Hesitantly, Misaki-puppy moved over to Narumi's shirt. He seemed really focused on something. He was trying to concentrate. Even the trio, watched Misaki-puppy intently. Suddenly, Misaki-puppy raised his leg.

"UGH!" Tsubasa looked in disgust at Narumi's white shirt, which was now covered in yellow liquid.

Pee, as they call it.

"Bad puppy!" Tsubasa scolded Misaki-puppy, but he totally ignored it and peed more on Narumi's pants.

Understanding what to do, Narumi-puppy also went to Misaki's clothes and did his business. Except, well, it was the other kind of business. Something worse than peeing.

"Ew! Disgusting puppies!" Misaki covered her nose. As Narumi-puppy actually pooped on Misaki's clothes, Misaki-puppy growled at him.

"Don't pee and poop on their clothes! That's bad!" Mikan tried to convince the two puppies, even if she knew she didn't have Ruka's Alice, but all Narumi-puppy replied with was a whimper.

Misaki-puppy, taking the chance to show them their important belongings, tried to drag out Narumi's wallet.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Mikan reached out for the wallet, but just in time, Misaki-puppy released the wallet and barked at Narumi-puppy. They both ran into the forest, leaving the stained garments with the three students.

"Eh?" Mikan still curiously looked at the wallet, then where the puppies escaped to. She realized that Misaki-puppy wasn't trying to steal the wallet, but making sure that they brought it back.

"Oh, great, now we have to bring these clothes to the laundry room!" Tsubasa whined as he started folding Narumi's pants. He tried not to touch where there was canine urine, and soon took his shirt as Misaki took Misaki-sensei's.

"I should bring this too, looks like they bought it anyways!" Mikan picked up the chocolate box which contained the Love Confession chocolates.

The three, after looking one more time if there was any other object on the ground, left that spot and went back towards the building.

"I wonder what those puppies were doing there..." Mikan said while walking with Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if they were actually Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei!" Tsubasa laughed, as the two others laughed along.

Obviously though, that was a joke. They'd be more than just surprised if that was true.

* * *

I was dizzy while doing this, but anyways...

xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I'm loling right now. Yay NaruMisaki! XD Tell me how you reacted to THAT SCENE, won't you? XD I had to get a pillow to laugh into it xDDD;;

(I changed what Narumi-puppy did from peeing to pooping. Yes, I did. It would've given me a better idea of the chapter title xD a Yellow and a Brown Puppy... excreting... well, yellow and brown stuff xDDD

I think it's kinda gross now, I shouldn't've made Narumi-puppy do the brown thing. But eh. xDDDD I MIGHT actually change it back...


End file.
